


亚历山德罗·德尔·皮耶罗的尴尬一餐

by zhucaicai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	亚历山德罗·德尔·皮耶罗的尴尬一餐

被维埃里带去蹭饭时，皮耶罗还觉得有些尴尬。

  
他思考了一会儿他们出现在同一张小报照片里的模样，标题究竟是意大利国家队队友聚会，还是敌队队长私下碰面。这本来不是什么大问题，毕竟，保罗也做过他的队长，只是私底下没有熟到皮耶罗能不提前打个招呼就来蹭饭的程度。但等到他看到保罗身边的乌克兰人时，他才货真价实地尴尬起来。

  
“波波，快来，啊，桑德罗也在。”他们坐在盆栽后，请客吃饭的主人当然已经就位，一身夏休期的黝黑，几乎和灯影融为一体，正低着头翻菜单，深色卷发盖住眼睛。而坐在他左手边的，可不是舍甫琴科，穿一身亚麻白色，像还嫌不够显眼似的，一边招手，一边笑得眼睛弯弯亮亮，被太阳镜箍住的金发也亮光闪闪。

  
皮耶罗第一秒想落荒而逃。

  
被维埃里摁到对面椅子里，逃跑不能，而纯属本能反应地打了招呼、还寒暄了两句以后，又想立刻偷偷给索尼娅发短信，让她打个电话来把自己救走。

  
就说托比踢肚皮要爸爸……家里下水管爆裂……闯进歹徒、不、歹徒可能太假了，要不然……皮耶罗满脑子天马行空，乱成一团黑线，无意识地越过菜单上边缘，往桌对面一看，他的前国家队队长正和侍者讨论酒单，而尴尬的源头也凑过去，半身都倚在队长手臂上，结结巴巴地用英语插嘴。

  
桌顶洒下的灯光把他晒过了的金色皮肤照得蜂蜜一样流淌，从皮耶罗的角度看，后颈还贴着一块肤色的信息素隔绝贴布。

  
舍甫琴科说：“我想要试试这个……”他含糊不清地对保罗说，从语气到神态都透露亲昵。后者转过脸与他对视一眼，看到那对视，皮耶罗立刻就像被电击过一样清醒了。

  
噢，是这么回事。他坐直起来，去看身边的维耶里，维耶里这混蛋，整张脸都挂着坏笑，还有，是的，我的朋友，你明白就好。

皮耶罗想要揍死维耶里。

  
而维耶里，当然一如往常，脸皮奇厚，坐在暴风中心也泰然自若，大吃大喝。前菜端上来之后，他就没有停过嘴，边吃边讲个没完：是的，可惜皮波没来，他太恋家了根本不可能上飞机，一天不见弟弟都不行……我和他打电话来着，他遇见了……

  
另一个同样没停过嘴的是舍甫琴科，他一边附和维埃里，一边对烤排骨和无花果沙拉着了迷。皮耶罗从没和他一起吃过饭，而现在，尤文队长一边观察前敌手的吃相，一边计划着给他发个自家餐厅的会员卡。

  
保罗究竟看上他哪里？皮耶罗再看一眼正优雅地叉起迷你椰菜的保罗，思考着。保罗永远都很完美，作为敌队队长这几乎有点气人，但确实如此，皮耶罗怀疑他会每天在家里穿戴一层名为完美的人皮再出现，看一眼他的盘子也知道，他点了冰淇淋，于是就没吃红肉，并且每个走过他们桌边的人都要望保罗一眼，这是在迈阿密，这种瞩目和认出了AC米兰的队长无关，只是因为显而易见他是整间餐厅最性感的男人。

  
而他却带着3000万转会去伦敦学英语的前任叛徒来度假。鬼知道他们谈了多久地下恋爱。直到这个赛季尾，皮耶罗还见过保罗如何对记者有关“他在英超不顺利……他可能回来米兰吗”的问题极其冷硬地否决。皮耶罗还读过一打乌克兰射手和新老板的八卦新闻，游艇啦，生日啦，老贝卢斯科尼气得硅胶鼻子都歪了啦……  
真是见了鬼了。

  
只要这座海滩有一个意大利狗仔，米兰就会闹翻天。皮耶罗暗暗地、祈祷一般地想，而嘴上，他只能跟着混账朋友维耶里、傻瓜叛徒、还有完美前队长聊自己见了鬼的前任搭档有多爱弟弟爱妈妈爱他的家。

  
真是尴尬得够了，啊，够了。

  
完美队长当天晚上心情显然没有外表那么完美。他们的客人整顿饭都坐立不安，而舍瓦还毫无知觉，他仿佛觉得自己跟皮波要好，那么就也该和皮波的前搭档要好。总的来说，他对长得漂亮的意大利人没有抵抗力，一腔热忱地缠着尤文图斯当家前锋咕咕哝哝了不少，还许诺皮耶罗下次去伦敦时请他去打高尔夫。

  
他在某方面始终有点不太开窍，天真烂漫，毫无机心，被摁在腿上操得泪汪汪时也还是不明白这个晚上是不是有哪儿不对。

  
“嗯……”他呜咽起来，因为高潮过一次而敏感地蜷缩。保罗把他放平到枕上，顶进去再插到深处，反复而短促地顶弄那一小段柔软紧缩的腔道。他的Omega跟着抽顶的节奏嗯嗯低叫，像什么小猫小狗被挠得恰到好处而舒服地眯起了眼，两脚也勾上来，交叠在保罗腰后怂恿地要插得更深更重。

  
“不是说吃饱了吗？”意大利人亲他耳廓，只觉得透粉红润的那一段皮肤可爱。从前刚到米兰时，他们的前锋整个人都是来自北国的苍白，年轻的皮肤绷紧得血脉可见，害羞时从脖子到耳尖都会通红。现在则像刷过了蜜糖，更甜软，几乎有些厚颜无耻，一边软腻地缠着夹着，一边连手臂也搂上来，说那是晚餐。

  
“我想吃，”他哼哼着用鼻音要求。保罗低下头找他的嘴唇，亲他的下巴和嘴角，按住他的髋骨插得更重，狠狠地照他的要求喂给他。他插得又沉又找准了角度，插得舍瓦的低叫急促起来，连成一线，被掐紧了一样转成气音。他紧紧攀着保罗，里面收得好紧，手臂也揽得越来越紧，叫不出来，也控制不了全身肌肉都在绞紧着要吃下去，保罗忍得太阳穴直跳，才能不在他抽搐着射出来时也喂到他的身体里。

  
而舍瓦显然很喜欢在中场休息时还有活可干。他从一阵高潮后的瘫软里爬起来，就趴到自己的Alpha身上，扯掉安全套吸舔起来。保罗时常怀疑他的心理年龄仍停留在口欲期，他会伸出舌头来舔，像那真的有冰淇淋和糖果那么美味，脸颊挨蹭着阴茎，让龟头在脸上留下湿漉漉的印记。他用手扶着茎身，张开嘴把它吸进去之前还要喃喃好大，像什么罪恶而天真的色情片，而当那在他的吸吮里更粗胀时，他呜咽着，没能真的吞到深处，连一半也吞不下，却用口腔和舌头软热地尽力地含着舔着，每当这种时刻，他的全部莽撞傻气甚至是愚蠢和背叛就都消失了，保罗只能够控制不捅到他喉咙里射进去，而射到他的脸和毛茸茸的睫毛上。

  
这还没完，他仍旧硬着。舍瓦闭着眼睛，让保罗替他擦脸。后者用手掌胡乱抹过去，再让他的Omega趴下去，要他用大腿根夹住自己。没有摩擦几下，就又顺着湿润的穴口顶进去，一直顶进生殖腔。舍瓦还迷糊着，但他趴在那里，呢喃着表示舒服，喜欢被撑得那么满那么充盈，他条件反射地用手肘支撑自己，好把自己送上来，摇摆着要被碰一碰最里面最酥软的那个位置，直到保罗满足了他，让他把自己吃到不能更深，然后在那一股颤动的酥麻里告诉他他就快成结了。

  
保罗停在他蜜色的肩胛之间，手掌按着他的后腰，告诉他忍一忍，自己想结在他的生殖腔里，而舍瓦挣扎起来，他立刻想翻过身，他不喜欢，不在发情期时他总是受不了那个结，他并不怕痛或哭，但那比生理的难受多得多，他对保罗撒娇过自己有多怕那样，像被清醒地钉住一样，但此刻保罗确实只想钉住他，想强迫他，把他完完全全地据为己有。

  
结束以后，安抚剩余的抽噎比预期更久一些。还有一些抓伤，在意大利人背上，和舍瓦控诉地说再也不想这么做了。保罗把他抓过来，抚摸他，一年两次，他们只有在假期时才见面，做爱并不能解决全部问题，泄露秘密也不能缓解妒忌，阿布拉莫维奇已经下了决心要换走那个葡萄牙教练，舍瓦还在切尔西，他仍然冀望在伦敦有所成就，而保罗在倒数他自己在赛场上剩余的时日。

这是他们停留的时日。


End file.
